The present invention concerns an article of clothing for use in clean rooms. The object of the present invention is to provide an article of clothing for use in clean rooms consisting of dustless clothing and shoes, which effectively prevents the generation of dust from the donning-and-removing opening of the clothing as well. Such articles of clothing are used in clean rooms which are required in the manufacture of semiconductors, precision instruments, electronic parts, medical products and foodstuffs.
Clean rooms are used where prevention of the admixture of dust is strongly required in manufacturing processes such as, for example, semiconductors and medical products. Workers working in such clean rooms wear dust-free clothing. This clothing prevents contamination of the clean room by dust from the human body, and consists of dust-free clothing which is formed from a material having a structure that prevents the passage of fine dust particles. In such dust-free clothing, however, a cut-out is formed in the donning-and-removing opening of the clothing which is used in order to don and remove the clothing. A fastener is attached to this cut-out. A large opening is formed when the clothing is in the process of being donned. After the clothing is donned, the cut-out is closed by means of the aforementioned fastener, so that the clothing can be worn in a state which appropriately conforms to the human body.
In the case of the abovementioned conventional dust-free clothing, the generation of dust can be effectively prevented by the structure of the material of clothing. However, dust from the human body can escape out through the gaps in the aforementioned engaged fastener. In other words, as the worker moves around, dust generated from the human body inside the dust-free clothing can escape through the aforementioned gaps making it impossible to maintain the painstakingly achieved degree of cleanliness in the clean room.